


The Parallel World

by WickedSpider218



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castle III, Fan-fiction, Fiction, Original work - Freeform, castle - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSpider218/pseuds/WickedSpider218
Summary: A woman by the name of Terra Lee was once enlisted in the military to support herself while still caring for the communities that were hit by the Resource War. But certain events point towards something that was beyond her control and towards a future that was set for her that would change her life in her very last mission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work HEAVILY INSPIRED by a series known as Castle III, created and animated by Oscar Johansson that was started back in the early 2000s and a fourth installment in the works.
> 
> I would recommend watching the full series that is uploaded to his YouTube channel and show your support, though there is no pressure. 
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy reading my adaptation of the series. (and maybe cringe at my poor writing skills and I will update the chapters as I continue writing and editing.)

I made my way to the General's office and took a seat as he set down a portfolio with my name on it. I enlisted into the military not long after the Resource War was declared on the news. So this was my official introduction to the Generals team, the "Elite-Team" after climbing the ranks at an alarming rate. We have met on some occasions but never in a private meeting like today.

"State your name." He met my gaze as he was trying to intimidate me.

"Terra Lee." I said, with no emotion in my voice as he tried to stare me down with no luck on his end.

"Age."

"I am age 22."

"You have proven yourself to be the best of the best there is at such a young age, Miss Lee. How can a young girl like you take down my best?"

"The world is reaching a point where it is the survival of the fittest and my uncle made sure that I could defend myself if it ever comes down to my life." I said as he walked to the window to my left. I did not like him at all but I had to remain as professional as I could be, no matter what my instincts told me.

"Do you know why you're here exactly?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"To go into a parallel world and retrieve an artifact. An artifact as described by Dr. Romanov, could end the Resource War and it is located in the last castle of said parallel world. The location is unknown as of yet."

He then came over to me and shook my hand. "You took down my men one by one swiftly and mercilessly. It is an honor to give you the title 'The Infiltration Master.' We have much work to do for the while." 

I stood up and took his hand, shaking it. "Likewise. I won't disappoint you."

'Soon, you will become mine, as a wife, and more.' The General thought as I walked out of his office.

'Not in your fucking dreams... You filthy bastard.' I thought silently. I made my way towards the training room to get the soldiers warmed up and ready to go.

I opened my eyes and sighed as I rubbed them and then stretched before getting up from the motel bed and took a shower… I have been dreaming that dream for over five years now. The biggest mistake of my life was made that day and I still haven't recovered from the terrors that plagued my mind. Ever since I was about 13, I had this power, a power that allows me to read the minds of other people. When I turned 15, I started to feel the presence of anyone who was nearby. 

By the time I was 22 years old, I managed to learn to not only block the thoughts of other people but I've managed to learn and harness the telekinetic power but I can't lift anything heavier than a chair as it would cause a headache. I had finally left after the age of 25 because the General tried to rape me. I reported it with proof and statements but the investigation fell through and he was let go. 

It's been a couple years since and I had made a living of breaking into computers and stealing hard drives of the sketchy businesses or the lying rich folk that kept those beneath them under their thumb. It wasn't honest work but whatever helped me get food into my stomach or help those that were wronged. I was given the title of "Nightingale." It didn't take long to not only get the name across in the underground organizations and among the prominent, but it was also very hard to track me down and persecute me since I had always covered my face. I was never in the same place twice, though now someone let slip of my whereabouts...

I took a turn to a darkened alleyway after walking for a while, it was already close to midnight and I started yawning before leaning against the wall and used it as a support as I slid down before hitting the ground. It was then that three people, dressed in official uniforms came up to me. There goes any attempt to relax again and sleep...

"We're looking for the 'Nightingale.' Have you heard of her?" One man said, sporting his peppered black hair slicked back with gel.

"Who's asking?" I asked, looking at their direction from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm Jase, and I represent the FBI." He said as he pulled out his badge and held it up for me to see. "This is Jerdana from the CIA. And he is-" He was cut off by the last man.

"My name is Garen. The President sent me on this assignment to assist you on this mission." He said as he adjusted his cuffs. His once blond hair was now just mostly white and silver but his hazel eyes told stories I know he wouldn't share in this lifetime.

I chuckled as I stood up, turning towards them and placed my hand on my hip. My snarky attitude started to creep into my voice as I spoke. "Secret Service? FBI and the CIA? Needing assistance from me? You have to be desperate to seek me out. Your specialized teams couldn't pin down your target at all?" 

"We want you to get information on a specific person, can you help us on that?" asked Jerdana. Her hair was long and wavy. Her black hair accented the oddly blue eyes I suspected were just contacts.

"Who is it that you are wanting information?" I said, having them piqued my interest.

"The General of The Agency."

There was a long silence. An uncomfortable silence that made people nervous and fidgety. I clenched my fists as I turned my head slightly.

"You're seriously asking me to go back there? I left that place when I was 25 and you expect me to just go back after everything that has happened?" I asked angrily.

"We know, but you're the best at what you do."

"If you were planning on arresting me, why didn't you do so already?" I asked, trying to relax as I leaned on the wall using my shoulder as support. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared them down with intent in my amethyst purple eyes.

"We knew you would be of some use to us." said Jerdana.

I sighed before standing straight and going over towards them. "Alright, what kind of information do you need on the General?"

"We are uncertain, but we have heard rumors of a plot about taking over the facility and the project, Project: Parallel World," said Garen. "And to confirm our suspicions that he is acting out of treason to the States if the rumors prove true."

I widened my eyes at the name. I recognized the name of the mission. I still suffered from PTSD even after leaving the Agency. Those… Eyes… Those white glowing and empty eyes… I could still see and feel their malice and hatred even now still. That feeling of being watched still comes and goes time to time… I narrowed my eyes and decided to take a risk and ask as I approached them."How much are you offering me?"

"We plan on giving you five hundred thousand and a drop of your warrant of capture."

"You're serious right? Five hundred thousand and you're dropping my warrant?" I chuckled in disbelief. "You do know how that can sound? Especially with the Resource War going on and how bad the economy is, do you really think I'll believe what you say? Even if you do drop my warrant, how would you know I won't break into the data banks again or steal the hard drives from the computers?"

"Yes we are," said Jerdana. "And it's also because this money should get you settled down somewhere far from this country. We won't pursue you if you do take the money and flee after all this is over."

I was silent for all but a few moments, contemplating the benefits and restrictions if I do take the offer. I came to my decision. "Fine. But if what you say is false, I will find you and kill you."

They nodded as Garen handed me three items that looked like accessories.

"What's with these?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"These three gadgets are to track and record your every move as well as your vitals. They're cleverly disguised as a ring, bracelet and necklace. Here is the transmission bud to put inside your ear and it's virtually invisible."

"As expected from the Secret Service," I said. 

'They don't trust me.' I added as an afterthought.

"But we can see what is going on through the necklace and hear from the bracelet and ring. Easy as that and they won't know a thing."

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll start the mission," I said, as I reluctantly put the accessories on and headed out without another word.

I had a feeling something else was at play and I knew it could be something that was beyond my control but I was motivated by the fact that I could give the money back to the communities that were hit the hardest because of the war, even if it's a small amount...


	2. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work HEAVILY INSPIRED by a series known as Castle III, created and animated by Oscar Johansson that was started back in the early 2000s and a fourth installment in the works.
> 
> I would recommend watching the full series that is uploaded to his YouTube channel and show your support, though there is no pressure.
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy reading my adaptation of the series. (and maybe cringe at my poor writing skills and I will update the chapters as I continue writing and editing.)

I was, or used to be known as the Elite-Team Infiltration Master. Only the best of the best can earn such a title. I proved to be the best or rather, I was the best. And according to the rumor mill, no one has picked up the title at all. Most had respected me, some feared me, it just didn't matter to me one way or another. 

The Elite-Team is a nameless team that doesn't exist on paper. We're essentially ghosts but we liked our privacy. We only knew each other by our codenames and I went by as my own name. I just didn't care and I've been questioned many times but my answer remained the same... I just preferred my name and I was there to train, deploy and hope that I get to come back alive. As I walked up to the entrance of The Agency, two soldiers came up to me, armed with their rifles. They then pointed them at me and armed them, fingers on the trigger.

"This is private property," one soldier said.

"You are trespassing," said the other.

"I'm here to apply for a job." I said, with a snark and sarcasm in my voice.

Another soldier came up from behind and recognized my voice. "Terra, is that you?" He asked, doubting himself as he came around to face me.

"The one and only." I said as I looked at him and winked. I knew this one. I couldn't remember his name but I'll never forget the voice and how I helped train him to be just as good as the others, if not better. It seems he was a Corporal now and it made me a little proud on the inside.

He blushed as he turned to the other two and told them to let me through. As soon as they knew who I was, I saw the fear in their eyes. Some of my colleagues recognized me and had spread the word of my return all over the building. Secrets here are poorly kept in a place like this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw four people in the corridor to the left of me. Two of which I recognized, but the other two I didn't know of.

'Who are those other two?' I wondered.

When we reached the General's office, the soldier had to handcuff me, knowing I can lash out when someone hits my last nerve. One soldier was sent to the infirmary and it wasn't my fault... Mostly. I sighed and went inside the General's office, the door closed behind me.

"Ah, long time no see, my angel," said the General in his so called 'smooth' voice. I hated him even more since he started calling me that when I joined the team.

"I hope you realize I can break these damn things as easily as your neck." I said sternly as I looked into his eyes with resentment and anger.

"Yes, but it was to see if you would cooperate or not. Retirement made you soft or something?"

"I didn't retire, I quit and most of all, what do you want?"

"Same ol' Terra, straight to business, huh?" he said, with a gruff. "Alright, I'll level, do you believe in... Different dimensions?"

"Are you referring to the last few missions from a few years ago? Just get to the point, I don't have all day you know. I would much prefer to wander around the facility to gather my bearings than be stuck in this stuffy office."

He locked his gaze onto mine and I noticed he hasn't been the same since I left. One look into his eyes and I knew he had something in store. It was a matter of finding out what the actual plan was and I couldn't get a read on his mind. Something was off about him but his expressions never really changed as he spoke. 

"I haven't had a single reliable agent other than Etrius since you left. Now that he and his team are working with us, I expect you and his team to work together in one last mission to save Earth from itself with this resource war."

Famine, oil, plagues, medicine, those were just some on the list of this war that has been going on in these past few years. People like me were paid to be the middleman of trading and selling, sort of like a black market for resources and information.

"Alright, you have piqued my interest, what is this particular mission you have in store?" I had to feign my interest as I knew where this was going but I couldn't afford to let on what I know.

He went on for a few minutes,, discussing in small detail of what the "other dimension" had in store. Which were the same facts that I was more than well aware of since my colleague, Etrius and I suffered more in those Castle walls when we got the first book. 

I never hinted at it, but I somehow could read the text inside that red book. The book contained weird texts and runes that no one could decipher, except for me... It went on to explain the location of a second castle and the history of a race known as "The Ancients." An archaic humanoid race, their psychic abilities and how this kingdom was once prosperous but just like the humans of Earth, they were overcome with greed but the text was cut off abruptly from there. 

The General wouldn't have given me these mission details if they didn't have the second book. And I knew they already did based on the several specific minds I was reading, including Dr. Romanovs' mind. It was a matter of getting my hands on them and read both of them for my own curiosity. 

I sighed as the same soldier came and uncuffed me and when I looked up, I saw the same four people I saw earlier on my way to the General, standing there. Two of them itching for a challenge and I slightly smirked.

"Let me introduce you to the Elite-Team Experts." The soldier said.

Etrius, who has green eyes and looked intelligent as he was versatile is known as Infiltration Expert at the age of 42. To my much surprise he was still on top of his game despite his age and just simply nodded and shook his hand. His emerald green eyes still had life but the experience he had far outweighed my own as well as the unspoken feelings we had while on our missions in that world… He was suffering just as much as I was, probably more it seems since I left on my own accord. I would need to talk to him privately with Dr. Romanov about our past troubles and how we coped with them.

"Etrius, it's so good to see you again. You haven't aged since I left."

"I know. Though it may be an honor to meet you once again, I would like to challenge your skills at the training room. If you haven't slipped up in the years you were gone."

"I would be happy to accept your challenge, though it could be your downfall."

I turned to Beecher, who had scarlet red eyes and a sniper strapped to his back. He was known as the Sniping Expert at 43 years old. He was rubbing the back of his head. His dark brown hair now had more grey hair than last time and I chuckled, noticing his sleep deprivation and sighed.

"I may look like a grump at the moment, but I am th-"

I cut him off. "Beecher, you're old as hell, so why say you're a grump when you're actually happy to see me back after the last few years. Sleep Deprivation again?"

"And you're the sassy bitch as always."

"Oh haha, very funny old man." I said as I hugged him. I haven't seen him since he joined the year after I had taken leadership of the Elite-Team. He still wore that cologne I gave him on his birthday before leaving.

The next man introduced himself. "My name is Lloyd, the Swordsmen Expert. I may be 35 but you are cute so... Maybe a date is in order?" He asked as he took my hand and planted a small kiss, although he already knew the answer.

"Though I may be flattered but I really must decline that dating within these premises is, if the policy hasn't been changed, not allowed as it serves as a distraction to their line of work."

"The policy has changed about two years ago, " the soldier said. "It has shown that sex-"

"Alrighty then, moving on. I do respect your declining though you really can't blame me for trying, right?" He asked sheepishly.

I shake my head and smile. His bright, amber colored hazel eyes held a sense of longing that I knew he wouldn't get from me but I smiled softly and remained cordial. "I do not, Lloyd."

Boomer was 32 years old, blond and had beautiful blue eyes and was the second youngest to be enlisted to the team as the Demolitions Expert. "Master huh? I would also like to have a spar with you as well. Though, with Etrius in the same ring. The both of us, against you. What do you say?" He asked as he nodded at Erius, who seemed to like the idea.

"I can use the exercise. Why not? The chances of you two winning is if you can overpower me." I said as sarcasm slipped into my voice. "Would you like to spar now or later?"

"Right now would be great actually. That way we'll know just how much you have already slipped since your leaving." Said Etrius as he cracked his knuckles to which I responded with my own.

The Elite-Team and I were in the training room soon after. Etrius and Boomer took their places on the mat and got into position. I chuckled and took my stance with my right arm angled upwards and my left hand just barely touching the elbow. 

"I just want to say that this will be a fair spar and no one needs to get hurt... Except for you!" Etrius said as he charged at me with a punch and I simply redirected it so it didn't hit me. Boomer started to come at me from behind me and I kicked him in the chest for it as Etrius gained his footing and then tried to back kick me but ducks and does a low sweep knocking him over.

"This is childsplay." I said laughing. I relaxed more as I continued to redirect their punches and kicks until I decided to redirect them into each other in order to keep my ground. As they kept coming, I not only continued redirecting their attacks so that it wouldn't hit me, but I countered them by grabbing their joints and used their limbs against each other.

I had practiced mixed martial arts for as long as I can remember before and after my uncle's passing, but I still think my stances could be better. The spar went on for an hour until I decided to end it as I was starting to wear down and I was mostly having fun. I saw the both of them charging at me and that's when I ducked and then began punching their sides. I punched them under their armpits down to their kidneys and rushed up, placing my hands on their faces before throwing them into the ground. I stood over them and smirked. "That was fun. Good try though."

Etrius groaned in pain as he tried to stand. "And you're still the merciless bitch, going for the points like usual. Always the best tactic to take down someone. In our case, the both of us simultaneously..."

"Perhaps you should improve a bit more before taking me on." I said, my snarky attitude creeping into my voice.

"Maybe another spar sometime, hmm?" Boomer said as he sat up.

I shrugged and helped both men up and patted them on the shoulders. I rubbed the back of my head as I motioned a soldier to walk with me. He then escorted me back to my room and I waved him off as I placed my hand on the door knob. I wondered if my fingerprint still opened my door and hearing the lock click open confirmed it. I opened the door, went in and sighed… Everything was the same as I left it years ago. 

Dusty, but the same. I went over to a picture of me and my Uncle Iroh on the wall next to the door. Tears swelled as I remembered the good times we had together, knowing that I would never know who my parents were or how he died. All I was told was that he wanted a quiet death with no one at his side… I was and still am mad about it but I sighed and forced my tears back and flipped the light switch and everything had lit up. I had closed my door and started cleaning.

Soon there was a knock on the door and I went over to open it and I saw the soldier from when I first showed up. The same one who told the others to let me through, blushing red as a tomato as he held out a fake rose. It was my turn to blush a bit but I only sighed and looked at him. I guess he was decent looking but I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship.

I had to tactfully let him down otherwise this mission would jeopardize me and my ticket to freedom. "Corporal… I- I cannot accept this rose… I shouldn't even be here but fate dictates otherwise. Please, for your sake, find another woman to give your love to as it is misplaced with me… I wish you the best, have a good day."

I closed the door on him and I sighed heavily. I couldn't afford to get attached when my freedom is just a few papers and documents away… I cleaned up more of my room for a while before heading out to the on-site laundromat to wash my bedding. It took about an hour but made my bed with the clean sheets and then went out to explore the facility.


	3. I Need More Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is a work HEAVILY inspired by the Castle Series created by Oscar Johansson in the early 2000s and can be seen on YouTube under his channel. 
> 
> The Ancient language used is English but read backwards from the end of the sentence/paragraph to the beginning, but I found it necessary to have it written again in parenthesis for those that can't be bothered.
> 
> Sit back and relax while reading possible cringe at poor writing skills.

I got lost in my thoughts before turning a corner and bumping into Etrius and looked up at him. He had a good foot over me which was no surprise but it still made me feel shorter than I already am. He motioned me to follow him and I did. I grew suspicious but I couldn't show it, not yet.

One we entered his room, he closed the door and then leaned against it after locking it. "So everyone is saying you're finally back, can you elaborate on that, Terry?" He asked, his own suspicion seeping into his voice. 

I sighed and began pacing, debating if I should tell him. He knew I would cave if he used my nickname and it was an agreed deal between us to use our nicknames to make the other give up information without hassle and in a place where it was safe to converse. Jerdana chimed in then.

"You tell him, and the mission will be compromised if he tells anyone else." 

I shook my head as I turned towards him and since he is still my friend, my brother. My comrade in arms, any and all secrets were always kept between us. That kind of trust is hard to come by nowadays but I could always count on him with anything that was going on. If anything, I felt closer to him than I did Beecher but the two of them are very close. So I sighed and began to explain to him the reason I'm back in detail and later reached the ending, which took a few minutes to get to.

"But after what the General did to me... I left this place, meaning I had to give up my title..." I walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him. "Let me tell you something, I never wanted to come back here. I've only ever wanted to help those that truly needed it, and this,"

I gestured to the emptiness before speaking again. "This isn't it, it's another way to make sure those that serve, suffer for their superiors…"

"I see." He said after a bit of silence

"I was forced to come back, on a mission to spy on the General, by the CIA, the FBI, and the Secret Service."

"Let me guess, by spying on the General-"

I finished for him. "Drops the warrant for my arrest. If I don't do my end of the deal, they'll put me in jail right then and there. Once I'm done here... I'm home free..."

We both went silent for a while before a soldier knocked at the door. We both looked over and he straightened up to answer. The soldier only saw him as I was off to the side, out of view and cleared his throat as if he was interrupting something. "Etrius, the General wants to see you in the briefing room with the rest of the team."

I put the transmission bud back in my ear and heard a fustrated Garen. "Don't think that we'll forget this incident, Terra. Although, this is our chance to see what the General knows. Go to that meeting, get whatever information he is willing to tell."

"Alright," he nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving me there. I waited for a few moments before leaving myself and headed towards the briefing room.

When I got there a bit later, I heard voices behind the door. I recognized four of the voices as the Elite-Team's, the other was the General's, and the last one being Dr. Romanov's. I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it on the floor, sliding it slightly under the door as it had a microphone for the agents to hear.

"General, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Beecher.

"Yeah, this isn't a good idea to injure her on a mission like this, General." said Etrius. "What if she is back on her own accord? She probably needed some support of any kind and came back to us."

"Etrius is right. Maybe she's back for some sort of stability." said Dr. Romanov. 

"There's something different about her. Something isn't right about this, and I know she wouldn't come back here unless she has something on her. During the mission, she's going to have to go... Permanently. If she does come back, the plans I have placed are to be executed as scheduled." said the General.

'It's one thing to lie about saving the world, but it's another to reveal your probable downfall.' I thought as I put the ring back on. I backed up from the door as clenched my fists and cracked my knuckles. 'I'll play along then.'

I was about to open the door and I stopped short as I heard footsteps in the background and noticed someone was pacing in the background through the transmission bud in my ear. "I can't believe it..." Jase said as he sighed in disbelief. 

"Terra, do you think you can continue with the mission?" asked Garen.

I backed up and away from the door and walked halfway down the hallway before I sighed. "Do you think I have another way of dropping the warrant?"

Jase chimed in, his voice somewhat shaken. "Continue with the mission and if you can, find those plans. A folder, a drive, anything that could be used… We need to know just as much as you do."

I nodded as I went back and opened the door, everyone gaze meeting mine.

"I've been expecting you, my little angel," said the General, trying to be smooth. 

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm no one's 'little angel.' What do you want?"

"Five days from now, I need you and the Elite-Team to go into a parallel dimension. Dr. Romanov will now fill you in on the details." said the General.

"The years were good to you since I last saw you, Terra." said Dr. Romanov. A perk that came with my powers was that I practically stopped aging. I may be nearing my thirties but I still look like I'm 21.

"I can't say the same for you, Romanov."

He laughed at that and began to explain about the mission. "There is a possibility that there is a third Castle in the parallel dimension, holding some sort of artifact that I believe to have belonged to an unknown culture. Small bits of evidence from the books suggest the culture belonged to a race of humanoids known as the 'Ancients.'"

Etrius and I shared a quick glance towards each other as we continued to listen to Romanov. I knew I would have to go to Dr. Romanov first and pressure him for more information, after an evaluation obviously since I'm "technically" back. I looked back at him and listened more.

"If we can get that artifact, we might be able to save the Earth. And possibly, understand a bit more about this parallel world, their culture and the people that lived in that time. But as we know at the moment and from your past missions, Terra and Etrius, this world has sustained massive amounts of damage due to volcanic activity that have now been dormant for what could be centuries."

He went on for another couple hours explaining the world, the books and text as well as the artifact, before the General dismissed us, although I could still feel the General's gaze on me after turning away. Etrius came up to me and whispered into my ear.

"Follow me."

I looked up at him and nodded as I looked back at the General, with a sly smirk on my face before following Etrius. I knew it would infuriate him and gave a small wave before heading to Dr. Romanov's office and went inside, greeting him.

"Dr. Romanov, I think it's about time you give me the evaluation and clear me for the missions."

"Ah yes, the General sent word ahead of time that I would need to. Go sit on the examination table and we'll get started."

I simply nodded and did as told and let him look me over and take breaths as instructed before letting them out slowly. It took a few minutes but he looked more than eager to go back to reading the books and I took a steady breath to calm myself.

"Dr. Romanov, let me see those books. I'm curious about them." I said as I got off the table came over to him.

"Ah, Miss Lee… I- I don't think the books w- would be good for you… T- The contents are still being translated." He stammered out as he placed his hand on the green book.

"Doc… if it'll make you feel better, you can open the book to a random page and hold it open for me. I'd… hate to make it difficult for you." I wasn't necessarily threatening him, just needed to intimidate him as his skills with combat were nonexistent.

"Alright, alright… Don't blame me if you can't read it…" He said begrudgingly as he handed the book over. 

I took the book and sighed as I opened it. The texts and runes were just that for a moment before I could start reading as it started to translate itself to English in my head. I had to feign my knowing but as I was speed reading, the pages started to explain more in detail about a war that was inevitable and caused a massive genocide on both sides. I flipped over more and read that there was an apparent future for the parallel world once "the heir returns." Heir? I kept speed reading for a few more moments, stopping on a page that held my name. I sighed and handed the book back over to him.

"You're right Doc, I can't read it without it being translated… We'll be leaving now." I guess my eyes told more as I didn't change my expression when Etrius started to follow me back to my room and pushed past me though my door. I was about to scold him until I saw his eyes and I knew that I couldn't lie my way out. I closed the door and took the transmission bud out of my ear along with the accessories much to the protest of the agents on the other side.

"Terry, what did you read?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Etrius… I could read that book… I could read the texts on those pages… The book explained the history and how the worlds came to be and the race. The Ancients are an archaic humanoid race that resemble humans in every way possible. After some time passed, some members of the race began to develop psychic abilities. The "leader" was known as The Wise One, and he was the wisest and most powerful Ancient psychic and…" I trailed off, not wanting to say anymore than I already have before I could process it myself.

"What else did it say? Your eyes widened slightly before you closed the book." He had a look that I couldn't describe. He wanted to know but I wasn't sure if I even knew what we- I had gotten myself into. 

"You should leave. Leave me to process my thoughts, and it is rather late, too…"

"Be ready for training tomorrow then. Usual time?" He said as he walked passed me but stopped after opening the door, only to turn his head towards me as I turned mine a bit in turn.

"Is there any other time we do things?" I chuckled as I spoke, recalling our past in the training room.

I heard a low chuckle coming from him before I heard him close the door before letting out a shaky sigh and rubbed the back of my head.

I don't want to believe it. I didn't want to… The book did say the parallel world was waiting for an heir and it held my name. Why was my name in that book? I was shaking with anxiety before collapsing on my knees. My eyes were wide and unfocused I toppled over onto my side as I felt like I was being watched before passing out from shortness of breath.

Those eyes. Those white, empty hatred filled eyes bore into my being as I ran. Where was I going? Who was I running from? All I knew was that I needed to run. Run as fast as I could before those things caught up to me. I was panting and sweating as I ran from those eyes… I then saw a light at the end of the tunnel and pushed myself to the limit and made it to the light, only to find myself outside in a large outdoor courtyard of a castle.

I looked up and the sky was mostly cloudy but still blue but just as I turned, I saw someone. A tall man with broad shoulders and a fit build. His hair was white as snow and his facial expression was just as cold. I could barely see his amber colored eyes behind the white glow that were filled with a bittersweet emotion almost. He was covered in blood as was his sword, a large serrated blade on one side and a straight edge on the other. It wasn't until he started speaking and it wasn't a language I was familiar with but at the same time… I understood it.

"Kcab uoy deen yeht, won emoh emoc." (Come home now, they need you back.)

And I responded in turn in the same language. 

"Emoh ym ton si siht tub…" (But this is not my home…)

"Gnitiaw eb lliw ew, su ot kcab emoc. Niaga ecno emoh ruoy emoceb lliw it, emit ni." (In time, it will become your home once again. Come back to us, we will be waiting.)

Before I could even ask what he meant, I heard a growl from behind me. The moment I turned, there was a large demonic-like creature raising its clawed hand. Once it was brought down with such force, I fell backwards into the darkness...


	4. Moving Out and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work HEAVILY INSPIRED by a series known as Castle III, created and animated by Oscar Johansson that was started back in the early 2000s and a fourth installment in the works, though on a hiatus.
> 
> I would recommend watching the full series that is uploaded to his YouTube channel and show your support, though there is no pressure.
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy reading my adaptation of the series. (and maybe cringe at my poor writing skills and I will update the chapters as I continue writing and editing.)

More eyes. More malice. More hatred. More growling and hissing. I kept falling in this darkness. I watched as a flying demon with a pair of bat-like leather wings came flying at me. I watched as it opened its mouth to reveal rows of pointed teeth and it caught up to me, snapping its jaws around me.

I screamed as I bolted awake. I was panting and in a cold sweat as I held my head in my hands, quietly sobbing before finally calming down. After a while, I managed to get up off the floor and get myself into the bathroom to do my business and then I looked in the mirror. I looked a bit worse for wear as my eyes were red and tired. I let a deep groan out and stripped down all the way to take a shower. I let the water hit my back for a bit before washing my hair and body. After a few minutes, I used some conditioner and let it sit for a bit before rinsing off.

After getting out I got changed into leggings and a sports bra that still fits but changed again to the back up clothes, which were a pair of black shorts and matching tank top while still keeping the bra on. I looked in the mirror after drying my hair to see my amethyst purple eyes staring back and I took a calming breath before putting my black hair up into a ponytail. Once that was done, I made my way to the training room as it was still early.

I wrapped athletic tape around my hands and went at it with a boxing bag, practicing my jabs and stances. It wasn't until Boomer came in and held the bag and peeked around. I stopped and took a few breaths and looked at him.

"Yes? Need the bag?" I said as annoyance slipped into my voice.

"No… But you look like you need it more. Want a friendly spar?" He asked, trying to lift my mood.

"If it was any other day I would have agreed to it… But I'm not going to dislocate your knee before the mission, so I'll pass…" I worked my shoulders before going back to the bag again.

I watched him as he held the bag still for me as a few minutes passed of near silence with my punching the bag being the only noise in the training room. He tried striking a conversation. "The mission is in about a week from now and… I want to get to know who I'm working with. And based on these jabs, you're someone that's not to be messed with."

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look, Boomer. You seem to have a knack with demolitions based on your codename." I finished the last jab on a strong note before taking a breath and walking over to the fountain for some water. After a moment of silence and a drink, I wiped my mouth and took a breath.

"It's not a story I enjoy telling but the short version was that I left after an investigation fell through. I came back on my own accord after realizing I needed some sort of stability and what better place than the facility that gave you that?" It wasn't entirely a lie but it should be enough to dissuade him from pressing for more information. 

"Well then, I guess Etrius was right, you avoid most topics."

"Of course. I'd rather have my privacy intact until after this mission, Boomer. It just seems like I'm in time for this and get back to the normal deployments where we just take out the problematic people."

"I suppose that much is true. Etrius did drop your name here and there while talking to Beecher about the past missions they did."

"I suppose he has… Can't blame him after… After what us three went through…" I grew quiet as I started trembling and rubbed my arms and looked away.

He seems to have noticed this but backs away from me before I quickly walked past him and out the training room. I walked for a bit before stopping at a recreational room.

I got curious and went in to see a beautiful black piano and I felt the urge to play. It's been years since I last played the piano. I went over to it and sat down, lifted the cover off the keys and did a simple scale to get into it before playing a piece. Immediately I started playing "Ewiges Leid" by Masashi Hamauzu out of muscle memory. 

How I missed playing… Always giving me the sort of peace I would never find through other means. I felt calm and collected as I got lost in the notes. I took a breath and when I felt a presence I stopped and noticed Lloyd walking in.

"Don't stop on my account. You sound amazing." He smiled as he walked over.

"Lloyd…" I chuckled and took a slow breath before smiling. "It's been so long since I last played… I haven't touched a piano since I graduated from high school. I would always feel so calm and collected, getting lost in the notes, whether it be a happy or a melancholic tone, each one has a story to be told behind the piece. And since joining the military, I couldn't exactly get my hands on a piano, let alone ask that bastard of a Superior to get us one. What-"

"Use is a piano when there's no one or enough people to play?" He finished.

"Exactly. I'm grateful this one is here. How long has it been here?"

"About a year Etrius was dishonorably discharged after an incident that caused extreme insubordination. I can't exactly talk about it either but it was a brutal fight though. He engraved his name in it before he left and we all did the same soon after."

'Now that's a file I need to get my hands on…' I thought as I looked for the etched of their names and I found it on the side of the piano and felt them. They were pretty old from how smooth it was.

"But the General asked me to find everyone and tell them to get ready to get loaded on the trucks to be moved to the other base, so go get ready."

I simply nodded and left the room to get my weapons which I was fairly certain that were still there in my dresser. Once I reached my room I walked in and picked out a couple of extra clothes and shoved it in a duffle bag before taking my guns and disassembled them both before I placed them in separate pockets to keep the pieces together before grabbing the fake jewelry and then headed out.

I showed up first by the trucks that were outside the facility and stood at ease, my arms behind my back and my back straight as I watched the team come out one by one with their weapons and bags. Once we all stood side by side. I made sure they got on first before glancing at the other soldiers loading onto the other trucks before getting in and sitting down. I took the seat towards the front of the truck and banged on the headboard of the driver's side, letting him know we were ready to move out. I nodded as they banged back and I felt the struck start moving slowly at first before picking up speed and I yawned.

I ended up dozing off to the small talk the others were having. I started dreaming of that parallel world. The sky was blue and there were fields and fields of green and crops. I was overlooking a neighborhood like area from a courtyard as the breeze swept past me and when I turned, I saw The Wise One.

"Uoy era ohw?" (Who are you?) I instinctively asked in that unknown language again.

He then spoke and his voice was deep but smooth and had a slight echo. "Ma i ohw wonk ydaerla dluohs uoy." (You should already know who I am.)

I studied him. I saw similar features in our semi-pale skin and eye shape as well as our hair line but his eyes were a bright amber color hidden behind the white glow of his power. It dawned on me.

"Rehtaf ym…" (My father…)

He only nodded and motioned me to follow him as he turned away with a slight smile and walked into the castle. I looked up and already the anxiety started rising as I saw how tall and towering the spires and walls were. But when I looked back down and towards the land, I only saw grey skies and volcanic lands. The smell of blood was strong and there were bodies everywhere. Torn, mangled and drenched in blood. Some were missing limbs and heads. The dim and lifeless eyes bore every sense of fear.

My breathing started rapidly increasing before I looked back again to see The Wise One, this time covered in blood. His face and eyes showed much anger, hurt and resolve. His eyes were pure white and glowing with power as he charged at me with a massive blade that had large serrated spikes on one side and a straight edge on the other side and I screamed.

I jumped awake and out of reaction, I punched the air but I made contact with Etrius's jaw instead before coming to all the way. I was panting and I looked between each of the men before realizing we had stopped and I smelled it. Volcanic ash and lingering cinders. I mumbled an apology before getting out first.

Grey skies. Just like the skies in my dreams... The smell of sulfur, brimstone and volcanic ash were stronger this time… I looked out beyond the land and it was all the different shades of grey and small bits of glowing orange cinders scattered about.

We then lined up and stood at attention followed by the others before the General.

"At ease." He said in his usual gruff.

We simultaneously stood at ease and waited for him to speak.

"We have three days before we deploy so i expect everyone here to be prepped and ready to go. No excuses. Be here 0500 sharp or we leave without you. Dismissed."

I watched him leave before walking off to the barracks and to my other old room. Once inside I set the bag on the cot and sat down. I then took out the parts for one of my guns and set them out before piecing them together. Without looking up I heard the door knock.

"Come in Beecher, you're safe."

"I got our assignments. You're on extra ammo and first aid. That bastard thought it best to put you on it." He said as he came in and then leaned on the wall before lighting a cigarette.

"I thought you quit." I raised my eyes to meet his gaze without breaking my movement as I put my gun back together.

"For like a month. Mullins has it worse than I do so what's your point?" He said as he finished a puff and looked away a bit.

"Nothing. Just thought you did." I focused back on my gun and finished putting it back together and tested it before working on the other one. I felt his presence leave before letting out a shaky breath. I couldn't afford any mistakes from this point on. I had to get my hands on those files before we deployed for that other dimension. It took me longer for the other gun but I finished it and then left.

I feel like I should miss this place… This world, but I can't shake the feeling that I belong here… Maybe my dreams were on to something but I couldn't dwell on that. I had a job to do and that was to escape the grasp of the authorities. 

I walked around casually to get a feel of the base. I took note of where everything was and that included the very hard to miss portal as it glowed blue and white with a slight hum. I watched the soldiers for a while and it seemed they shift positions every hour, on the hour and that was exactly what I needed. I waited for the next shift and I snuck my way into the main building. I followed the directory to the Generals Office and tested the door.

Locked. 

I smirked as I checked the hinges before gripping the handle and lifted the door. The door came free and opened it enough to get in and close it behind me. It was the same as usual, they still haven't fixed it or even noticed it. I started to look through the cabinets, which were also easy to break into.

I looked through each section and found several files pertaining to Etrius's insubordination and the classified files of the Parallel World Project. I went to the printer and started making copies of the files. I skimmed through them and saw the photos of the castles. The interior walls were covered in those Ancient runes. I slid that document through the copier and retrieved it again.

I organized the files as they were before and put them back. I grabbed the copies and folded them down to fit my pockets and I looked out to see anyone walking by and when there was no one, I walked out with the files in my pockets. I didn't stop until I got to the barracks again and I put my transmission bud in my ear again and then the earring. I heard them already buzzing about.

"You cannot just go dark like that! We thought you left the gear at the base." Jerdana snapped at me in a slight disappointed tone.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled the files out and began reading through them. "Well I'm sorry I had a nightmare and later was surrounded by soldiers and working out…"

"What Jerdana means to say, is that you went dark without so much as a warning for the last 18 hours… Care to fill us in?" Jase said in a stern but gentle tone.

"We can worry about that later, you have to hear this…" I started reading the project files to them.

According to the files, after finding the first and second books and many hours of translating, they recounted the history of the world but in the second book specifically talks about the war that took place. The opposing force were known as the Evils and how unrelenting and merciless they were during the war. They were brought about when the Ancients first discovered their abilities but wanted more. The Wise One was known as the most wisest and powerful Ancient psychic when certain factions developed the abilities.

They had the power to not only invade minds, but as well as manipulate the brain. Meaning they could alter your memories or even make you do what they wanted you to do whether you were willing or not. But for some reason there are indecipherable characters towards the last few pages of the book. A portion of the book explains something else. "When the sole heir comes back home, she will restore glory to the kingdom." More research is needed into this woman. Who is she and is she here among us? Though the former Infiltration Master has made a return, her sudden reappearance seems planned, though bringing back Etrius just days prior made it seem convenient.

If the scientists can also capture one of those things the book describes, it could provide more information on these Evils. Even more so if it was an Ancient. Perhaps we can harness their powers somehow. Again more research is required though that will be later.

Their deployment begins soon enough as they finally have located the third and final castle of this dimension, thanks to Dr. Romanov. The second book explained that the Ancient artifact is in that castle and because of the power that was bound inside, it can help us end the Resource War, though the Superior has other plans in store for it. Though whatever happens in that world, she will not be permitted to come back. She will be another casualty that those things will claim. Once the team comes back the second phase of the plan will be set into motion.

I was in utter shock after reading the file. I didn't think the General would be this cautious when it came to assembling the team but my apparent reappearance made him more guarded than ever… No wonder I was having a hard time getting a read on his mind. I sighed as I sat the papers down to recollect my thoughts. I knew I was able to read minds and such but I had no idea that they… I could manipulate the brain and make someone do what I want them to do. I pushed the thought of experimenting to the back of my mind just as Garen then broke the silence. 

"What else does the file say? We need more information."

I heard a loud slap in the background followed by the soft "ouch." I chuckled a bit as Jase came back up on the transmission. 

"Terra, go ahead and take time to collect your thoughts and plan your next move. We'll come back for more information on the files." Jase said in a tone I couldn't describe before the transmission went silent. I was shaking a bit and then decided to read more of the files, including Etrius's file about his incident.

As soon as I heard the doors open, I shoved the papers in my bag and acted like I was tired.

"The mighty Terra, tired already? Maybe you are losing your touch." Beecher came in, crankier than usual. His anger practically tried to bore its way into my gaze but his anger wasn't directed at me per say but I had to shut him down.

"Says the man who's been awake for more than 36 hours. You won't be much good to us if you're not rested and coherent for the mission.

"Shut it, bitch. You are not my mother."

"Oh, really? Is that why you came to me when you needed someone to comfort you when you woke up from your nightmares?"

"I- W- well… That's irrelevant!" He yelled as he walked away, covering his face to hide the now flustered look on top of his crankiness to his seperate room and slammed the door.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I rolled my eyes and then saw Lloyd.

"He's just cranky. Don't take anything he says to heart." Lloyd said in a sympathetic tone but I only scoffed a bit.

"It was just us three before I left. I was the one they always came to since I have that… 'Maternal Instinct' to help calm them down like a mother would… I somewhat miss those days. Those were the few calm days of my life, aside from playing the piano."

"That much I can respect. I had my mother do the same for me when I was younger. I think you'd be a great mother in the future, if you would actually leave this place. You think you're being sneaky but it seems you have lost your touch, 'Nightingale.'"

I flinched the moment I heard him use my underground name. I looked up at him with a pained neutral expression but my eyes gave my shock away.

"I've been tracking your movements for a while. You left a loose end with a newborn that you found in that alley. Days after that, the neighboring data banks were hacked into and thousands of dollars went missing and it couldn't be traced to where it went. That was you, wasn't it?" Amusement etching into his voice.

"And what? You're gonna turn me in?" I said as irritation etched into mine.

"And lose the opportunity to work with the infamous Nightingale? Why would I do that? You can drop it for dow, Etrius told us everything. And we need to get you out, you don't necessarily belong here anymore anyway. It's caused The General to be on edge, more so than usual. Besides who else made sure no one would disturb you as you made those copies?"

I scoffed as I used my fingers to rub my temples. "God damnit… I guess I owe you for this one then. But I guess since it's out there and I need access to the computers. Think you can help with that?

I looked up into his hazel eyes and we smirked as we came up with a plan.


	5. Tensions Are High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work HEAVILY INSPIRED by a series known as Castle III, created and animated by Oscar Johansson that was started back in the early 2000s and a fourth installment in the works, though on a hiatus.
> 
> I'm sure you're getting tired of seeing this but it is only right to show what this story is based off of, even though it is a different universe set in the same or similar tone as the original series.

Nothing.

After a day and a half I found nothing on those damned hard drives. Even with the team's help, there was nothing on any of those drives. Breaking the encryption was easy enough but even then I didn't find any more than what I had already known. I needed to get into the Superiors computer, but I know that would be at least a good week or two of travel to the other base up north. And I hated the cold…

I had filled Jase in about the files yesterday to tell the other two as they were out getting whatever slim pickings of food that were available at the store.

I groaned in frustration as I landed my last solid punch on the soldier I was sparring with, knocking him to the ground before wiping the sweat off my forehead. I placed my hands on my waist while taking slow deep breaths and looked at him.

"You need some work but I'm surprised you kept up. Self taught or did someone train ya?"

"N- no ma'am, I- I was self taught by finding old books and whatever videos were available on the scraps of the internet." The soldier, Specialist Xavier chuckled as he laid there, breathing hard.

"You might be the one of the few that was able to keep up, I can respect that." I chuckled a bit before holding my hand out to help him up.

He took it and got up before he broke out in a smile. "How long did you train for? You have to train me one on one."

"I'm not looking to be a mentor, kid. I was training since I was young and I have been training since still to this day. Just be glad poles were banned here." I laughed a bit before stepping off the mat and towards a fountain for a drink.

"Why? Everyone knows you can't fight with a stick." He said smugly as arrogance slipped into his voice.

"Not everyone can fight 'with a stick.' It takes years of practice and training your muscles to use the pole efficiently, so my practice will not be talked down to. Ask Sergeant Major Brian how his knees were shattered." I glared at him as I wiped my mouth of the dribble.

I watched as his face dropped and paled. "That was you? Sergeant Major wouldn't talk about his time training here. Just that a woman bested him in a spar when he was originally the best…"

"The pole, specifically an 11 foot pole, has more power than what the human body can deliver with somewhat less effort but it still takes up just as much effort into making it work if one has the dedication to do so…" I looked over to see Boomer wrestling with another soldier before smiling a bit. "I miss the old days to be fair but I'm headed out to the showers. There's only a couple days until deployment so I'm going to go get ready for the night."

I left the training room and went back to the barracks before grabbing my bag with clean clothes and soap. I walked out of the barracks and then across the base for the showers. I managed to find an empty one and locked the stall behind me before starting my routine. I washed my hair and my body of the dirt and grime I accumulated during the back to back spars I just had.

Once I finished, I quickly got dressed in a semi loose fitting tank top and black volley spandex shorts and I started to dry my hair. I looked in the mirror and I saw it. My eyes were pure white and glowing and my hair white as the snow in the northern states. My chest area, shoulders and part of my arms covered in what seemed to be cuts and scars…

I looked at my own body thinking it was an illusion and saw that my hair was still black and my body void of those scars I saw. I slowly looked up back at the mirror and saw my reflection grinning as it spoke. Its voice had that same slight echo The Wise One had last I saw him in my dreams.

"Uoy rof gnitiaw eb lliw ew." (We will be waiting for you.)

I punched the mirror out of fear and watched as it shattered, my eyes wide, crazed but distanced. My fist was now bleeding as I retreated it back and looked down in the sink to see the shards and drops of blood before letting a grunt of pain as I flexed my hand into a fist.

Before I could even start rinsing my hand off I heard Etrius run in and in a demanding, authoritative voice. "What happened here?!"

"I- its nothing, Etrius… I'm fine." I said in a dejected tone as I rinsed my hand of the blood in another sink before wrapping my hand in another towel I had with me from my bag. I grabbed my bag afterward just as he noticed the blood seeping through the towel. He came over, grabbing my wrist in the process and then started dragging me out of the bathroom. 

I groaned and winced in pain as I was led back to the barracks and sat me down on my bed before he went to find a first aid as he called the others. I looked out the window and contemplated running but I saw Boomer stand in front of me.

"What happened?" He asked me before taking my hand and removed the towel to see the blood drying up around my knuckles but it was still dripping a bit…

"I already said it was nothing. I'm fine, just need a bandage is all…"

Lloyd chimed in, his tone a bit stern. "Terra. What happened, and don't you dare lie either."

I looked between all of them as Beecher took a seat next to me before Etrius took my hand from Boomer and started to clean the blood off. I sighed and gave in, hoping to relieve the tension I was feeling in the air as I explained my experience.

"I saw my reflection. My purple irises are gone, replaced by a pure white color with the white glow like those things in the castles. My chest, shoulders and my upper arms covered in blood and scars… Then, it spoke. That thing spoke in a language I'm not familiar with but… I still knew what it said…"

I watched as Etrius finished cleaning my hand and started bandaging it up. "What did it say?"

I swallowed nervously before taking a shaky breath and letting it out. "I- it said 'We will be waiting for you.'"

The room fell silent as Etrius finished up wrapping my hand and I flexed it into a fist a couple of times to adjust the bandages.

Beecher rubbed his chin as he speculated. "Sounds like a message of sorts…"

"Something isn't right here… My limited abilities, my and Etrius's timing on our reinstatement… With this rumor of Romanov finding the third and final castle… Something is at work here and I don't like it." I stood up and started pacing back and forth between them and the door, trying to come up with a solution. 

"Whatever it is, we will do it the same way we always do. We go in, we grab the artifact, and we leave. Everything else we'll plan it out on our feet. Now get some rest everyone. We have to make sure we get our ammo and supplies ready." Etrius said as he put the first aid back up before heading to his room as well as the rest of them. I saw a slight bewildered expression on his face and I started to read his mind.

'Limited abilities? Like being able to read our thoughts? I would have to press her for more in the morning… I need sleep…'

After each door closed, I was met with silence and I sighed as his thoughts died down before being met with more silence.

I had to put my feelings and thoughts aside as I laid down and tried to relax. It took a few minutes but I finally managed to sleep only to be woken up a couple hours later by Beecher shaking me and then I rolled my eyes playfully before following him back to his room where he laid back down, followed by me on the single mattress and cuddled him. 

His head was close to my chest as I breathed slowly, slowing my heart beat to keep it at a steady pace. He smelled of cigarettes and shampoo, suggesting he had just taken a shower and then smoked as usual. My head was on my arm and letting my other hand stroke his hair as he had his arms around me. He quickly fell asleep in my arms as I held him close. I ended up falling asleep as well just because of how warm he was.

I hated being the one they came to when they had their nightmares and terrors, but I guess it helps when there's someone that doesn't harbor any romantic feelings, but a platonic kind of love. These were my brothers in arms, my family and damn everything to hell if they ever got hurt in any way…

I had the same dream. The Wise One telling me to follow him before it quickly changed to him being covered in blood and showing no mercy. I jumped awake to see I was still in Beecher's arms and it was four in the morning. I took a minute to calm down before I managed to sneak out of his grasp, only to see him flip over and sleep more.

I then left the room to see Boomer there with two cups of coffee.

"So uh…" He started

"Nothing happened. He had a nightmare and I only comforted him, nothing more."

"Right, I brought you a coffee before we went to get our assigned ammo and supplies." He held it out as I yawned.

I took the coffee and sipped it. I missed having coffee in the morning. I thanked him before fighting the urge to go back to bed.

"They seem fond of you. Almost like a sister…" His voice sounded a bit jealous.

I glared at him as my tone went stern, almost near scolding "Look, I'm not going to play this game with you. I don't know what you're trying to get at and I'm not sure if I want to know. If you wish to be comforted like a child, you seek me out, or we can have a spar to let your troubles out. Perhaps you can actually tell me what's on your mind before I get you in a lock you won't be able to break free from."

I kept my eyes locked onto his and then watched him sigh and I listened. He was a problem child and how he was sent to a military boarding school by his parents to "fix" him. In turn, he found his fascination with demolitions and studied to near obsession and years later was selected to join the team due to those skills. He doesn't remember much of his home life but he found his stability here with the team. He had incredible strength and stamina if he was able to keep up with Etrius and Lloyd.

I finished my coffee and sighed a bit before going over to him, patting his shoulder, and gave him a smile before getting my shoes on. "Come on, Mr. Blue Eyes, we're going to get the supplies now before the others wake up." 

He blushed and looked a little flustered as he ran a hand through his hair before following me out of the barracks and towards the supply building. Once we got there, the door had a keypad and the screen light was red but after Boomer put in the pass code into the keypad, the light flickered green and the lock clicked.

I went in after him and grabbed the checklist for my required supplies and started gathering my things first which were the standard quantity of medical supplies. It listed off gauze, wraps, medical tape, medicated bandages and three bottles of alcohol and hydrogen peroxide each.

I picked up a couple of needles and thread before placing them in a clear bag for safe keeping and added it to the list before grabbing my ammo. At least I didn't need to have specialized ammo as my guns were the standard M1911, so I grabbed three boxes of .45 ACP ammo and wrote it down on the list before yawning a bit.

It was still early but after that coffee I couldn't go back to sleep, now I felt like training but I don't know how long the cuts on my knuckles will take to heal as they were just bandaged up. I knew it wouldn’t take long since I’ve always healed fairly fast. I decided to head back to the barracks and look at the files again. But once I came back I saw Beecher, Lloyd and Etrius awake but based on their looks, they wanted to talk about something.

"I suggest that you tell us what you mean when you said 'limited powers.' Are you one of those… things from the castle?" Etrius looked me square in the eyes and I knew I couldn't lie my way out.

Shit.

"Terry, you need to tell us what you are… Who you are exactly." Lloyd said as he closed the door and locked it shut.

I clenched my fists and started shaking at first before calming down, knowing they can't hurt me in any way. I sighed, giving up easily as I realized they backed me into a corner. I hated being cornered more than anything so I started explaining what little powers I had. Sensing other people's presence, slight telekinetic ability, and being able to read some minds. 

"That would explain a bit more as to why you always looked…" Beecher began.

I cut him off as I nodded, rubbing my temples. "Worse than you when you were up for 82 hours one week? Yes. I got tired of reading everyone's mind though it's how I knew the General wanted something more from me and each encounter was more unsettling than the last…" I shivered as I rubbed my arms. 

"I can't even begin to imagine what goes on in his mind but since your apparent return, he's been more guarded and on edge than usual." Lloyd said as he leaned against the wall.

I turned my head towards him and gave a slight nod. "I've been trying to get a read on his mind and it seems to have put up a wall… All I get is silence so he must have had some sort of idea or as you said, he has been more guarded than usual. That much I did notice in my initial meeting with him before meeting you guys."

"The General wouldn't do that… Would he?" Boomer asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Etrius looked at Boomer and in a tone I have not heard before, his hands clenched into fists and shaking with anger. "I wouldn't put it past that bastard of a man. Something is off and I don't like it one bit."

I stood between then and I used his nickname in a commanding tone I haven't mustered in a very long while. "You need to stand down now, Demeter. Not when it's this close to deployment. Right now, you are our teammate and leader. You go against his orders now, we won't be able to find out just exactly what we are up against. More so of what kind of shit I'm getting myself into."

I placed my hand on his chest and tensed up my arm, getting ready to push him back and glared at him. "You walk out that door and I'll make sure you're flat on your back and choking for air." I watched as he calmed down but his hands were still clenched.

"Think you need to read those books? I can try to convince Romanov to part with them." Lloyd said with annoyance in his voice. Why was he getting annoyed already? I relaxed my arm and turned towards him.

"No. The less people know about what I can do, the better. But I have a feeling the first book will be left behind so I'm going to need it and that second book once all this is over. The project will be shut down soon enough, we just have to be ready for the fall out."

I looked over to Etrius and sighed as he was still aggravated. "Alright, tensions are running high and I'm going to need everyone to head to the training room. Now."

"Alright, 'Mom.'" Beecher said in a mocking tone as he stood up and headed out.

Oh now it's on. 

Once we got to the training room, I faced Beecher as we took up our positions. I took my stance as he held a practice knife.

"Your punishment for calling me 'Mom,' is that we need to work on your hand to hand combat as you're severely lacking in it, 'son.'"

I smirked as his eye twitched and then came at me, I turned with the direction of his jab and grabbed his wrist with my right hand. After that I pulled him with his force and into my left hand clasping on his face and shoving him backwards. I grabbed the practice knife simultaneously before standing over him and placed my foot by his head and kneels down a bit. 

"See why we need to work on your hand to hand? It's severely lacking."

"Bah, you know I'm absolute shit at that. I would much prefer to be long range." He retorted.

"And if someone grapples you from behind and gets you in a lock?"

That seemed to have shut him up before he groaned in frustration and I moved out of his way as he got up. So we went at it again and again as Etrius and Boomer wrestled around with grapples.

It took hours but he managed to learn how to get out of the most common grapples and locks as Lloyd and Etrius had left to get their supplies and ammo.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, watching Beecher leave, rubbing his arms of the slight soreness that was surely to form. This was going to be a long day, making sure these men stay in line before deployment.


End file.
